Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Part 5
Halli Hallo Hallöle zum fünten Part meines Walkthroughs zu Final Fantasy XII. Eine Stadt in den Wolken Nach einer schönen Sequenz landet ihr in der Himmelsstadt Bhujerba. Ihr seht auch, wie Penelo von Ba'Gamnan festgehalten wird und sie als Köder für Balthier herhalten soll, hinter dem Ba'Gamnan her ist. Nachdem ihr aus dem Flugterminal raus seid, trefft ihr auf einen Jungen namens Lamont, der euch seine Hilfe anbietet und der fortan euer Gastcharakter ist. Ein Segen für euch, da er ein Heilgambit hat und mit Potions nur so um sich schmeisst und das auch noch unbegrenzt!!! :D JIPPIE Wählt den momentan einzigen Weg zu den Lhusu-Minen, da euch die anderen Abschnitte der Stadt noch versperrt sind. Wenn ihr dort angekommen seid, seht ihr einen kleinen Plausch zwischen dem Marquis Ondore und einem der Richter. Sobald ihr in den Minen seid, geht ihr nach links und wählt dann den zweiten Gang, dadurch landet ihr vor dem Tor und könnt in den nächsten Abschnitt. Lauft dort weiter und haltet euch dann rechts, zumal der Weg gradeaus bzw. schräg links durch ein Ghatter versperrt ist und wir erst viel später nochmal an diese Stelle zurückkehren können. Ihr dürftet jetzt auf einer zweiten Brücke sein, die eine hervorragende Aufstufmöglichkeit bietet. Bislang solltet ihr Lv 8-10 sein. Ich empfehle hier dringend zu trainieren. Levelt euch hoch bis auf Stufe 15 oder sogar gleich auf Stufe 20. Dadurch seid ihr in der Lage, den folgenden Boss sogar zu besiegen, vor dem man eigentlich wie ein feiger Hund davonlaufen soll. Irgendwann nach 40 oder 50 Skelettons bzw. Knochensoldaten kommen keine Mehr und das bedeutet ihr müsst zwei Zonen zurückgehen, um die Monster neu erscheinen zu lassen. Haltet am besten den Datei:R2.gif -Button gedrückt, damit ihr unnötigen Monsterbegegnungen, die eure Serie zerstören könnten, aus dem Weg geht. Die Serienbildung ist ziemlich hilfreich, da euch in den höheren Stufen 3 und 4 ein paar Bonis erwarten wie Protes und Vallum, oder die Heilung eurer Tp und Mp um 10%. Das Aufstufen auf Lv 20 dauert schon ein paar Stunden, aber es bleibt ja euch überlassen, ob und wie viel ihr leveln wollt. Nach dem Training geht ihr weiter hinein und bleibt erst auf dem Pfad bevor ihr nach rechts gehen müsst, folgt dem Weg und ihr seht eine Szene. In dieser holt Lamont einen künstlich hergestellten Nethizit hervor, der Magie absorbieren kann. Nicht schlecht, oder? Balthier ist total neugierig und will wissen, woher Lamont den Stein hat, aber bevor Lamont auf Balthiers zahlreiche Fragen auch nur antworten kann, taucht Ba'gamnan auf. Je nachdem, was ihr gewählt habt, heisst es jetzt im Vollsprint durch die Minen, oder ihr könnt es euch gemütlich machen und auf dem Rückweg noch ein paar Untote besiegen. Eine Lustige Sache könnt ihr nun beobachten und wohl ein Fehler im Spiel selbst. Offenbar haben die Programmierer nicht erwartet, dass die Spieler soweit aufstufen, dass sie Ba'Gamnan mit Leichtigkeit besiegen können. Das bedeutet, selbst wenn ihr gewinnt, seht ihr nach jedem neuen Abschnitt die Szene, wo Lamont vor euch und Ba'Gamnan wegläuft. Verlasst nun die Minen und euch erwartet ein kleines Minispiel. Vaan soll die Nachricht verbreiten, dass Basch noch am Leben ist und soll es durch die Gassen gröhlen. Sprecht ihr mit einem Fremdenführer bringt euch das meist einen fetten Bonus ein. Hört euch jedoch ein imperialer Soldat, so senkt dies eure Gerüchtequote. Fremdenführer anzusprechen ist natürlich die beste Idee und meist findet ihr einen in jedem Geschäft. Dort könnt ihr natürlich nebenbei euer gesammeltes Geld für neues Equipment sowie Zauber und Gambits ausgeben. Sobald eure Leiste bei 100% angekommen ist, wird automatisch eine Sequenz ausgelöst. Die Freiheitskämpfer tauchen auf und wollen Vaan verdreschen, allerdings tauchen die anderen auf, um Vaan zu helfen. Danach wechselt die Szenerie kurz zu Larsa und Penelo, in der Larsa versucht, sie zu beruhigen. Seine Aufgabe gegenüber seiner Familie sei es, Penelo zu beschützen. Zurück bei Vaan wird euch ein Treffen mit dem Marquis Ondore gewährt. Rettungsaktion Geht hinter dem Rüstungshändler in die Gasse und sprecht mit dem Wächter. Ihr werdet am Abend vom Marquis empfangen. Während des Gesprächs geht es unter anderem darum, dass Basch für den Marquis eine Art Damoklesschwert ist, da Ondore den Tod Baschs hat verkünden lassen und er dann ziemlich dumm dastehen würde. Außerdem wird Amalia auf der Leviathan gefangen gehalten und Basch will sie befreien. Während dieses Gespräches wird an der Stelle eine riesige Flotte von Luftschiffen gezeigt, wo ich mich frage, warum zum Teufel niemand auf die Idee kam, das hier mal abzuspielen. Dummerweise werdet ihr erwischt und gefangen genommen, von Vayne und Kohorten und auch der berühmte Cid hat hier als Doktor Cid seinen Aufmarsch. Am Ende landen alle auf der Leviathan, auf der sich auch Amalia befindet. Sie taucht auf als Gefangene und wir vorgestellt als Lady Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca alias die Prinzessin. Sie ist so außer sich über den Anblick von Basch, dass sie ihm ersmal eine schmiert. (Eins is doch komisch, in jedem meiner Walkthroughs, hat ne Protagonisten nem anderen eine gescheuert oO. Sachen gibs :o ) Nebenbei ist Vaan ein hirnloser Vollidiot! Als nämlich Basch die Insignie der Prinzessin, den Abend-Splitter, hat Vaan, der ihn vor geraumer Zeit hat mitgehen lassen und wo Basch glaubte, nur er kenne den Ort, an dem er versteckt ist, den Stein doch gleich mitgebracht....................... VOLLIDIOT!!!!!!!!!! Der Stein wird ihm abgenommen und alle werden abgeführt, wobei Ashe in Einzelhaft gebracht wird. Mit dabei ist auch Vossler, der euch nicht nur von euren Fesseln befreit, sondern auch gleich eurer Gruppe beitritt. Seine Stufe ist abhängig von euer. Sie berechnet sich aus dem Durchschnitt der zwei höchsten Stufen eurer Gruppe plus 4 Stufen. Solltet ihr also Stufe 20-21 sein, dann ist Vossler auf 24 bzw. 25. Vossler erklärt euch, was es mit den Roten Laserwänden auf sich hat. Durchschreitet ihr eins dieser Tore wird ein Alarm ausgelöst, was euch ein paar Wachen auf den Hals hetzt. Geht zuerst nach ganz oben und dort könnt ihr vor der Laserwand einen Schatz finden. Dreht um und nehmt den mittleren Weg. Bei der Abzweigung geht ihr nach unten, da euch oben eine weitere Laserwand erwartet. Geht grade aus, bis ihr in einen Raum kommt, an dessen Ende euch ein weiterer Schatz erwarten könnte. Geht nach oben und folgt dem Weg in den zweiten Raum. Dort geht ihr in einen Rundgang und nehmt den längeren Weg, da dort ebenfalls eine Schatzkiste warten könnte. Lauft grade aus und ignoriert die zwei Abzweigungen. Geht stattdessen die Treppen runter und nehmt die drei möglichen Schatztruhen mit, bevor ihr am Ende des Raumes durch die Tür geht. Ihr seid jetzt im Hangar und es führt ein Ring zu den Zellen, wie rum ihr nun geht ist ziemlich egal, ich jedenfalls hab mich für den Weg nach rechts entschieden. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite geht ihr nach unten um zu den Zellen zu gelangen. Vor den Zellen erwarten euch zwei Richter, die aber eher schwach sind. Besiegt sie, hört euch die Siegesfanfare an und kassiert den Zellenschlüssel ein. Geht in der Zelle in den Raum C-202, in der ihr auf Ashe trefft, die ab sofort ein festes Gruppenmitglied ist. Geht in den Raum mit dem Speicherkristall und sichert erst mal euer Spiel. Geht dann in den Raum gegenüber und ihr findet einen kleinen Laden. Deckt euch mit Zeugs ein, wenn nötig und dann verschwindet von hier. Ab jetzt ist nämlich dauerhaft der Alarm an und euch kleben bergeweise von Gegnern an den Hacken. Geht den Weg zurück, wie ihr auch hergekommen seid und am Ausgangspunkt erwartet euch nun ein richtiger Richter: Richter Ghis. Nach dem Kampf fliegt ihr mit der Athmos zurück nach Bhujerba. Was wir dann dort erledigen, gibt es im nächsten Part. Bis dahin, euer Snow. Navigation ← Zurückblättern Inhalt Vorblättern →